The Joke (Fiolee)
by InkFlow04
Summary: A FionnaxMarshall fanfic. Marshall knows what the color red taste like, but he wants something a little different to eat today. Fionna seems like the perfect meal.


Marshall Lee was waiting in his house, floating above his red couch waiting patiently. Well at least he was, he was starting to lose his patience now, waiting for Fionna and Cake to get here so they can help him record a new song. He had a few ideas and he needed Fionna to sing back up. He just invited Cake to be polite though. He was just about to go upstairs to start by himself when he heard a knock at his door. He went to go answer it.

Standing outside the door was Fionna. She smiled brightly and said, "Hey Marshall!" Marshall smiled at her cheery nature and said, "Hey Fi." He floated into the house, and Fionna followed closing the door behind her. Marshall said, "Wait right here, I need to go get my bass." Marshall flew up to his room to grab his bass and he quickly entered back into the living room. That's when Marshall noticed the silence. He asked, "Where's the cat?" Fionna rolled her eyes and said, "You mean Cake. I tried to trick her into coming here, but once we entered the cave she knew what was up, and ran away. But not before harassing me and scratching my leg. That's why I took so long."

Fionna extended her leg to show Marshall the three cat claw scars right above her ankle. Marshall widened his eyes at the sight and said, "Shit, that looks like it hurt." Fionna replied, "Eh, it stung and bled for a few minutes but it's okay now." Marshall stared at the cut for a few seconds. He imagined her blood slowly dripping out of her. He always just ate the color red, but he was feeling like eating something else today. He looked at Fionna with a serious face and said, "Your blood must have been so…thick…" Fionna looked at him with a surprised face, then started laughing. "Haha, nice one Marshall. Real original."

"Fionna-" Marshall grabbed Fionna by the shoulder and pushed her down onto the couch. He was lying on top of her curvy body. Staring at her with no emotion in his face. "I'm not joking this time." Marshall lowered his head to be closer to Fionna's neck. Fionna was starting to get scared now. Marshall would usually just tease her and maybe give her a punch to the arm, never something like this. Marshall said, "Don't be scared, I only want to taste a little of your sweet blood." Fionna felt Marshall's warm breath on her neck as he spoke. "I'll just drink a few pints…and then we'll fix you up and just make up a story to what happened. You won't tell anyone right? You have to promise or I'll have to keep you here…" Marshall's voice was still serious.

A few tears have fallen down Fionna's face at this point. She nodded, not even trying to fight back. She knew Marshall was stronger and it would be no use. Marshall lowered his head even more to her neck. Now his nose was touching the side of it. He finally put his lips to her soft neck and licked it. He started at the wet patch of skin and started thinking about what he was about to do. Did he really want to hurt Fionna? Did he really want to hurt their friendship?

No he didn't. He really liked Fionna… more then a friend though. This wouldn't get him anywhere. How was he suppose to get out of this though? He came up with an idea. Instead of sinking his teeth into her skin, he gently put her lips on her neck and started sucking. Fionna let out a sharp gasp. Marshall sucked her neck harder. After Fionna let out a few more gasps and sighs, he stopped and looked up at her. She was blushing and obviously was hating and loving what just happened. Marshall noticed that he left a bruise on Fionna's white skin.

Fionna breathing heavily asked, "What was that?" Marshall said, "Fooled you. You think I would actually hurt you? Your to precious. But your innocence I am happy to scar any day." Marshall gave her a wicked smile. Fionna giggled and slapped Marshalls face. Fionna said, "Why would you think of me as innocent?" Marshall laughed. He said, "Don't even try to fool me." And started nibbling Fionna's ear, that was followed by more moans of enjoyment from Fionna.


End file.
